1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly, to a lighting device which includes a heat sink for dissipating heat generated when a light source emits light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art lighting apparatuses use incandescent bulbs or fluorescent lights as light sources. Recently, related art lighting apparatuses use light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light source. The lighting apparatuses using the LEDs as the light source result in less environmental contamination, and have longer life spans than conventional lighting apparatuses.
In light apparatuses using incandescent bulbs, fluorescent lights, or LEDs as the light source, heat is generated when the light source emits light. When a temperature of the light source rises due to the heat generation of the light source, the life span of the lighting apparatus is reduced, and a color of the light is changed. Therefore, an efficient heat sink for dissipating the heat generated from the light source is required.